


Outsiders stick together

by Crytober



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Hurt/Comfort & Fluff, M/M, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Touch-Starved Peter Hale, Touch-Starved Stiles Stilinski, bad friend everyone tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crytober/pseuds/Crytober
Summary: “We’re the outsiders darling” Peter said looking down on stiles with pity, stiles looked up blurry eyed and red rimmed. He snapped when he found out the pack went to have a “pack night” without him, going to the bowling alley and going out to eat without him. Even Scott didn’t say anything.“And the outsiders stick together” he said, holding out his hands. An invitation.Stiles takes it.





	Outsiders stick together

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited but will go back and edit

“ _ We’re the outsiders my darling _ ” Peter said looking down on stiles with pity, stiles looked up blurry eyed and red rimmed. He snapped when he found out the pack went to have a  _ “pack night”  _ without him, going to the bowling alley and going out to eat all without  _ him.  _ Even  _ Scott  _ didn’t say anything. 

“ _ And the outsiders stick together _ ” he’s holding out his hand, an invitation. 

 

Stiles takes it

 

It’s simple at first, hands brushing here and there when they walk by, a hesitant hand on each other’s back. 

And then it turns into more

The pack has pack nights without him more and more. So, stiles spends more time with Peter more and more. 

They start having their own pack nights, stiles brings over movies to peters apartment that he was admittedly surprised he had. 

_ (“Where did you think I lived? In the woods?” _

_ (“Wouldn’t put it past you!”) _

They order pizza and laugh at the cringy CGI and play board games and stiles challenges Peter to a game of Call of Duty which Peter ends up kicking his ass to the next century. Laughing as stiles mopes on the floor.

And the contact becomes… more.

A hand running through the others hair, fingers lacing together for a split second before the other is gone. Peter hands him a key to his apartment and his hands linger on stiles longer than necessary and stiles finds himself yearning for he feel again late at night.

Peter kisses him one night when they’re marathoning game of thrones together

Stiles doesn’t pay attention to any of the episodes for a good two hours.

The next time at school the pack scrunches their noises when he sits himself down next to them

“Dude, why do you smell like sex?” Scott asked, Isaac piped up next. “And  _ Peter?” _

It takes nothing but a minute before everyone at the table is gaping and stiles is cackling.

For the rest of the day the pack stares at him weirdly, mainly Scott for the most part. Lydia and Allison look uneased when he sits or talks to them.

Stiles doesn’t have the sympathy to care.

Later that night when he skips into Peter’s place he eyes him up and down and crawls out a cautious “What?” Stiles grins and tells him about his day and Peter is  _ giggling  _ by the time he’s done.

Derek shows up in his room that night, stiles doesn’t flinch or jump when he sees him

He expected him.

Derek doesn’t say anything, and neither does stiles. Crosses his arms and leans back into his chair and waits for Derek to crack.

“ _ Peter? _ ” Derek Asked, he tries to hide the crack in his voice but stiles Doesn’t miss it.

“Yes Peter, Derek” Stiles says, he’s really not in the mood for this but it has to be dealt with before it feasters and boils and stiles says something he’s going to regret.

“Why?”

“We’re the outsiders Derek” Stiles repeats Peter. “And the outsiders stick together.” 

“No one said you were-“

“No one had too” Stiles snaps cutting him off, “did you not think that I wouldn’t find out about your little  _ ‘pack nights’?”  _ Stiles sneers at him, Derek repeatedly gapes and closes his mouth again.

“We didn’t think you-“

“Oh bullshit! You knew I wanted to be included in the pack yet none of you returned to the gestures I made. I invited myself before I realized it wasn’t with hurting myself over and over again  _ Hale”  _ Derek flinches back at how stiles says “Hale”

Stiles takes a deep breath clamming his nerves.

“I loved you Derek” Derek whimpers low in his throat”

“I loved you, and you knew that and I knew you loved me too and you pushed me away. I know you have issues, and I was willing to help you with them. Be there for you and love you.” Stiles takes a shaky breath.

“But you weren’t so I found someone, or someone found me and helped me heal myself and him.” 

“I would like you to leave now” Stiles said, Derek step forward and “Stiles please” Slips from his lips but stiles takes steps back.

“Please, just leave” he points to the windows.

Derek leaves

Stiles stands in the middle of the ro, taking deep

Breaths allowing himself to calm down.

“I know you’re there” Stiles mummers, he feels arms wrap around behind and squeeze him, stiles brings his arms to wrap them.

“Are you okay love?” Peter asked trailing kisses behind stiles neck and the back of his ears, stiles nods. 

“Yes, or, I will be.” 

Peter lays them down on the bed and stiles buries his face into Peter shirt, not long after stiles is snoring.

-

The sheriff is not stupid 

Sheriff - or John - is observant and smart and calculated.

How do you think he became the sheriff 

So it doesn’t take long to find out stiles is seeing someone, and doesn’t take long either to figure out its  _ Peter Hale  _ out of  _ everyone  _

Johns first thought is to go put a bullet in the middle of Peter’s eyes but then he really takes in how much stiles has changed in the few months 

How he smiles more, like how he used to before the supernatural, before… before his  _ mom. _

How his eyes have turned back to honeycomb once replaced by a dark cold amber. 

So John keeps quiet.

One day he spots Peter in a coffee shop undoubtedly buying two coffees for him and stiles. John takes this up as a opportunity to talk to Peter, graduation is coming up soon and John has a feeling Peter is going to follow him.

Peter stares at him expantly but patiently.

John just sighs and grips Peter’s shoulders giving them a small shake.

“Take care of my boy for me” is John says before he walks off to go get in the car and drive off 

Later That night John is greeted by a bear hug from stiles after he assumes Peter told him.

Graduation comes and goes. Stiles Doesn’t say anything to the pack, even when they give him longingly looks. Especially Scott and Derek.

Peter buys them an apartment there, and John gets a hug by both stiles and Peter’s before they board the plane and leaves beacon hills for a long, long time.

Stiles breaths out a sigh of pure relief when the plane lands 

“It’s over” 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
